1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a foldaway laptop personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, an electronic apparatus such as a foldaway laptop personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as PC) is equipped with a main body portion including a keyboard and a display portion that is rotatably coupled with the main body portion. A connector to which a connector portion provided at one end of an information communication cable is connected is provided on a side surface of the main body portion, and a leg member for placing the electronic apparatus on a desk or the like while tilting the keyboard is provided on a bottom surface of the main body portion of the electronic apparatus while being rotatable with respect to the main body portion (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-119885 (paragraphs [0006] and [0007], FIGS. 2 and 3)).